


Sunny-Side-Up Eggsy

by Salios



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Snarky Harry, Sunburn, Tumblr Prompt, beach, bulletproof bikini, rngrn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salios/pseuds/Salios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on one of those circulating lists of prompts:<br/>The two of them going down to the beach and one get sunburned really badly so the other slathers them with aloe gel when they get home.</p><p>We all know who's the sunburnt dumbass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny-Side-Up Eggsy

**Author's Note:**

> I had forgotten there was fanart done with this particular trope in mind until after I'd written it. MeetingYourMaker was kind enough to find the link for me so you could enjoy.  
> http://rngrn.tumblr.com/post/123125116514

"Aww yiss. I'm hot fuckin' shit. These tossers better recognise!" Eggsy stood with his hands on his hips, low slung board shorts barely staying up. He wore a shit eating grin and a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses — Merlin had refused to give him Kingsman sunglasses.

Behind him Roxy was curled up on a beach chair. She had her hair up, sunglasses on, and her very own bulletproof tartan bikini. When asked why she wanted bulletproof she had shrugged and said, "When else will I have the chance to wear one? It's like being a woman in a video game." Eggsy had promptly burst out laughing while the Andrew the tailor had blinked, confused, but make the bikini anyway.

Beside her, on his own chair, Harry watched his younger lover. One of his chestnut brows was arched up over the top of his sunglasses. "I recognise that if his head gets any bigger he might float away on his own ego." Roxy laughed quietly and his her face behind her magazine.

"'M gonna pretend I didn't 'ear tha', old man. Oh! Hey! Is that ice cream?" Eggsy bent at the waist, sticking out his arse, to get a better view.

Harry promptly choked on drink he was taking a sip of. He coughed and beat himself on the chest, glasses falling down to the tip of his nose. He looked back up to see Eggsy twisted at the waist to look back at him, a genuine smirk and sparkle in his grey-green eyes. He winked then sauntered off towards the water — and the ice cream trolley.

Roxy made sure to snag a picture of it all and sent it off to Merlin before Harry could think to confiscate her phone and destroy all evidence.

\------

A few hours, several games of volleyball, eight ice cream sandwiches, and many many pictures later, the three finally headed home. Harry drove, because he was Harry, Roxy rode shotgun, and Eggsy lay across the back seat, groaning in misery.

"I told you to put on sunscreen," Roxy chided.

"I did," he whined.

"More than once."

There was no reply but Roxy knew her friend had adopted quite the pout.

Harry dropped her off first before taking he and Eggsy home. The young man was quiet in the backseat. A few quiet snores drifted up to Harry and he smiled. Getting the blond out of the car though, was far less quiet.

Eggsy whined and complained, and at one point even tried to convince Harry to let him sleep in the car. But he wouldn't hear of it. So with gentle hands Harry prodded Eggsy from the back seat, up the stairs, and to their bed where he flopped on his belly and groaned.

"Har," Eggsy mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"I think I know what a fried egg feels like."

Harry snorted. "I suppose it's fitting, given your name is Eggsy." He was flipped off for that.

Harry dipped into the en suite quickly to grab what he needed before changing into soft cotton sleep trousers and climbing up onto their shared bed. Eggsy grumbled a bit as he was jostled but hardly glanced back over his shoulders as Harry settled astride his thighs.

"I ain't up to it, bruv."

"Mm, I am well aware. But I am. So be a good boy and just lie there."

Eggsy's soft huff was cut off as Harry dribbled a thick green liquid onto the middle of Eggsy's back. He yelped and squirmed but Harry had his legs clamped down.

Shushing his lover Harry spread out the gel in a thick layer across Eggsy's redeemed skin. The hissing continued for a moment before settling into grumbling.

"How's that?"

"Fookin' cold, bruv."

"But the burn?"

"...Better," Eggsy grumbled. He had pulled one of the throw pillows closer to use and looked sleepy. His eyelids were low so only a sliver of green-grey could peek through. His lashes, a mix of black and pale blond, brushed his cheeks.

"Good," Harry whispered. Carefully he pulled off Eggsy's trunks and tossed them towards the laundry basket — they could wait for tomorrow.

"Told ya I ain't up for it."

"Mhmm, you did say as much. But that's not what I had in mind." Harry grabbed the blankets tucked under Eggsy and carefully tugged them down. Eggsy grumbled while he was forced to move but shuffled back into the pillow once done. Carefully laying a towel over Eggsy's lower back and pert arse — but not before giving a quick peck to both cheeks — Harry tucked the blanket over top of Eggsy's legs. He wiggled in beside his lover and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. "There."

"Mrf."

"I beg your pardon? I don't believe that was English."

One sleepy eye opened to glare at Harry. "Tosser."

"Mm, sounds like something you would say."

"'Ry..."

"Yes?"

"Love you."

"Love you too, dear boy."


End file.
